


It's Called Love

by sardonic_at_heart



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, and a little surprise wink wink, valentine's day fic but not really themed for valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonic_at_heart/pseuds/sardonic_at_heart
Summary: What could be more rewarding to Sam than coming home to his amazing wife at the end of the day? The answer took nine months.
Relationships: Mika Anderson & Sam Anderson | Aomaris, Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	It's Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Please enjoy this incredibly fluffy Sam fic to your heart's content because I sure as heck loved writing this. I listened to Love Someone by Lukas Graham while writing and it's also the song that's mentioned in the fic.  
> Find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sardonicatheart) for future works and updates!

When Sam had watched Mika walk down the aisle dressed in white, he’d thought no other moment in his life could top how happy he was on his wedding day. Their recited vows, the exchange of rings—he’d never cried so much when his chest had been filled with warmth and love.

But now, as he quietly opened the door to the nursery, inexplicable joy enveloped him at the sight of his wife bouncing their son in her arms.

No matter how many late nights they stayed up to lull him to sleep or woke up at odd hours in the morning to his cries, Sam’s love for his child—his pride and joy—burned just as bright as the day he was born.

Mika swayed in a circle, locking eyes with the green eyed incubus and smiled so sweetly it made his heart melt. Despite the dark circles under her eyes and tired voice singing a lullaby from the animated movie they watched a few weeks ago, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

He bent down to greet her with a kiss when she tilted her head up. “Why are you singing that to our son?”

“Because it’s a lullaby and he’s getting ready for his nap.”

Sam grimaced. “‘But not too far or you’ll be drowned’? Are all lullabies this horrible?”

Mika stuck out her tongue and smiled. “Well, _I_ happen to like it.”

He rolled his eyes. “How’s our little rascal?”

“No fuss. He’s been a good boy the whole day,” she carefully shifted him into Sam’s waiting arms.

Chuckling he said, “Well, if he’s anything like me that’ll change.”

After being married for two years, Mika expressed wanting to start a family and Sam perked up at the thought of a mini version of him or his wife running around the mansion with a chubby cheeked smile. On the day he held his newborn son in his arms—tears streaming down his cheeks and the biggest smile stretched across his face until it hurt—Sam made a vow to be involved in his life for every small or big event. He wanted to prove to himself he’d be a better father than his own. Although Mika had told him many times before that he was nowhere near being the shitty father the Demon Lord was, it didn’t stop the green eyed incubus from trying his best.

“That would be a nightmare,” her smile softened the edge to her words.

His voice caught in a little gasp as tiny green eyes slid open to look at him. “There’s my favorite little guy in the world. Heard your old man and wanted to say hello?”

Their baby let out a cute yawn, stretching his chubby arms that peeped out of the blanket he was wrapped in like a burrito. Sam lowered his head to kiss his soft palms and his son giggled happily at the gesture.

“Sounds like you when you laugh, that’s for sure.”

She scoffed. “I don’t sound like that.”

He raised a brow before cradling his son in one arm and used his free hand to tickle her sides. A fit of surprised giggles similar to their child escaped her and he chuckled when he was right.

“Told you.”

“Shut up,” she bit her lip to hide her smile.

A high pitched giggle directed their gaze to the bundle in Sam’s arms. “You agree with me, huh?”

“Really? Ganging up on me?” Mika put her hands on her hips and pouted. “I carried you in my womb for nine months and _this_ is what I get in return?”

She stared at him for a while before her affronted expression crumbled and pressed a kiss to his head that was lightly layered in brown hair. “You know I can’t stay mad at you, you little stinker.”

His small lips formed a smile as rivulets of drool dripped down his chin and she grabbed a small towel to wipe it away. Sam always thought it was cute when he did that.

“Let’s get you to bed, Sam Jr.,” Sam passed him off to his wife and smirked when Mika glared at the mention of the name. It had been an inside joke between them that he was going to name their son after his human name, and it always made her roll her eyes in annoyance. She’d vehemently rejected that idea and took the reins for thinking of a better one to sign on his birth certificate.

He gently rested his chin on her shoulder as she bounced the little Anderson and sang a different lullaby, to which he was thankful for. Within a few minutes she placed their son into the crib and softly closed the door on their way out, heading to their bedroom for some downtime.

Sam wrapped his arm around Mika’s waist the moment he closed the door, bringing her close to his chest and held his other hand in hers as they swayed to a song he hummed under his breath. The gentle melody and lyrics were stuck in his head as he fought through traffic just to get back home. To get back to her.

“Sam Anderson,” she pulled away to look up at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you doing this to make up for the time you forgot our wedding anniversary last week?”

He stammered and felt his entire face burn in embarrassment. “N-no! And I thought you said you weren’t going to hold that against me!”

“Did I?” The smirk on her lips betrayed the innocent expression she was trying to make.

Grumbling under his breath he made a show of breaking from his hold on her, but she laughed at his reaction and pulled him back with little resistance. He loved listening to the unbridled joy in her laughter.

“Okay, I won’t. Promise,” she went on her tiptoes to kiss him as an apology and his countenance softened. He could never stay mad at her. “Continue your surprise shower of affection.”

He pulled up the song he’d been humming and played it on his phone before making sure the volume was up and tossed it onto their bed. Mika’s eyes widened when she recognized the gentle plucking of the electric guitar, settling back into his arms that returned to their previous position.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” he said quietly as the pre chorus began. “Seeing my wife nurture our child and give him all the love he deserves.”

“Is that the thought you always have when I catch you staring at me with a distant look?”

He let out a bashful chuckle. “Yeah. Do you feel the same way?”

She smiled at him, her green eyes gleaming with such tenderness that it caught his breath. “For a while it’s been like that. Falling in love and marrying you. Starting a family of our own. It’s like I’m afraid this is all a dream, you know? But then I see you come home from work, our baby crying in the middle of the night, and I know that it’s a product of all the struggles we put up with and fought together. And I do my best to stay in the present of it all.”

Fucking hell he loved her so much.

Sam buried his face into the crook of her neck to hide how happy her words made him. “How do you do it?”

“Huh?”

“How do you manage to make me happier every single time? You have an ability I don’t know about?”

She huffed a laugh, raising his head to kiss him once. “It’s called love, you dork. You have the same effect on me, too. Every second—” she kissed him again, “every minute—” and again, “and every hour,” and again.

He melted the more she kissed him, a weak groan rumbled from his throat at the velvety touch of her lips. When violins flooded through his phone’s speakers he sank to the floor on one knee and slid his hands down until they grasped hers.

“Wh—? Sam?” She blinked her wide eyes rapidly and had her mouth agape like a fish. He would’ve laughed at her, but he needed to get this off his chest.

“Look, I don’t know if it’s this really sappy song—”

“You’re the one who picked it.”

“Not the point right now.”

She snickered. “Go on.”

“I just need to say this, okay?” Sam continued when he was satisfied she wouldn’t interrupt. “I want to thank you for making me so happy. The only way I can think of repaying even an ounce of what you’ve given me is telling you how much I love you every day, but now it’s starting to feel like it’s not enough.”

Mika furrowed her brows. “Sam…”

“Which is why I’m here on one knee with a promise. To promise that I’ll be the best husband for you by washing the dishes or taking out the trash on time when it’s my turn. And that starts tomorrow since I forgot to do all of those things this morning,” he added when she gave him a doubtful look.

“There’s so many things I could do for you, but I also want to be the best father for our son. To be there for his first steps and his first words. And I’ll do my damnedest to be there no matter how busy I am. I mean it.”

He took in how her breath hitched at the end of his speech and her eyes glistened at the brink of spilling tears. Shit. If she cried then he would start crying.

“ _Aomaris,_ ” she whispered his true name as gentle as the wind. “Come here.”

He rose so her arms could wrap tightly around his waist, almost as if she were afraid he would disappear.

“You don’t need to prove to me that you would be the best. I fell in love with you, flaws and all. You’re already perfect to me and you will always be perfect.” Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest.

“And our son will grow up to tell all his friends about how you’re an awesome father who supports him in whatever he does. Unless you call him Sam Jr. Then he’ll shun you for the rest of his life.”

Sam threw back his head and laughed as he combed fingers through her silky hair. “I’ll tell him it was your idea.”

“If he’s anything like me he wouldn’t believe you.”

“We’ll see.”

He paused, taking her head in his hands and angled her gaze until their eyes met. For a moment it felt like time stood still. If someone ever told his younger self that he’d fall in love with a human, vow to spend his life with her, and raise a family, he probably wouldn’t believe them. He thanked every path that led him to her every day and never took anything for granted.

“I love you,” he broke the silence and planted light kisses on every inch of her face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” she said breathlessly, body trembling as his lips touched her skin again and again.

He was vaguely aware the song had been on repeat for a while now, but he didn’t bother reaching over to stop it. Instead he brought his wife closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head as she laid her forehead against his collarbone. He swayed their bodies to the music and hummed along to the cheesy lyrics that seemed in sync with their life at the moment. Well, maybe it wasn’t cheesy.

Perfect was a better word.


End file.
